Unknown (Character)
Dank Blank Expression .-. Appearance A white creature, who appears to be a bird-like head, but instead of a beak a tube-like mouth. They, in a sense similiar to many's interpretation (is that the right word?) of Gaster, can summon multiple hands, usually only having one or two at a time though. This hands appear as round white orbs that can bend to Unknown's will. Personality WALUIGI PINBALL Unknown's personality is mostly unknown, for they are mute. However, they can form speech bubbles in the air. Whenever in a chat rp or something I have them say something, that is in a speech bubble. As in, a deaf character could read it, but a blind character wouldn't be able to see it or hear it. They speak in third person, usually. Backstory Unknown was a man. A good man, at that. His one flaw was that he desired POWER. And he wasn't always as...present as he could be. Then he was hit by a car. But, in the afterlife, he was in a blank void. There was merely somebody with a blue quiff and eyepatch with two weird, bone-white creatures. "Hah, bet you're wondering who I am and what's going on! Well, I'm your worst nightmare! Lets leave it at that. Anyway, I've been watching ya! You've been a good little guy. Sickeningly good, honestly! Haha! Maybe I should just kill you to the point of no return! Or maybe you could accept this deal...I could give you a great power, and put you back in the mortal realm. But there are a couple of catch's. For one, I'll end up altering your appearance. A lot. Plus, you'll be sent to wherever I feel like sending you! Also, you'll have no memory of me. So, you get to be alive, with great is power. The price is simple, time is slipping, just shake my hand and its a deal." The man thought long and hard, and decided it was a good deal. Their hands burst into red flames when he shoot his hand. The two bone-white creatures formed themselves into an eye symbol, which overlooked both of the hands. Everything went white as he landed in another dimension. His first thought was a single word... ...Yami. Relations Squidy "._________." Dancey "Unknown feels sorry for them." Nine "Unknown feels sorry for them, too." WALUIGI PINBALL in jokes in jokes in jokes that nobody but me actually understands Abilities Speech Bubble They can form speech bubbles to communicate. HANDSSSSS He can summon just about an infinite amount of the round white orbs he calls "hands." RANDOM He appears to often have random powers. Less chaotic then Squidy though. Current Info Groups: HELLO EDGELORDS MY OLD FRIENDDDDD I'VE COME TO MURDER YOU AGAINNNN Roleplays: Changes. Kills/Deaths: 0/0 Waluigi Pinball: wait what Trivia * Somewhat inspired by Mr. Game and Watch. * Waluigi Pinball goes below: ** Waluigi Pinball ** Waluigi Pinball ** Waluigi Pinball ** Pinball Waluigi * omg its like one of the amalgamates from undertale Gallery waluigi pinball Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Character Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:Non-Human